


In The Bedroom

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sal, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Omega!Varkon, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Just a nice bit of some fun in the bedroom after work





	In The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> More Salkon because I love these two soft Galra boys and I love writing them on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope they get popular on here too ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

It was nice not to have the holiday stress to deal with anymore. 

No more overtime, no more coming home exhausted, no worrying and stressing over a gift for the other. Just….nice, comfortable, relaxation without the crowds and insanity…

“Haaaa…..haaaa….! Saaaaal…..!!”

….and some time and energy to get some good loving with his mate.

Sal shifted his grip on Varkon’s hips, ears lowered as he grits his teeth and slams into his slit. He licks his lips as the soft squeal Varkon let’s off when he slips his hands under him and gropes over his stomach slightly as he angled his hips to drive deeper into the slick soaked heat.

“Mmmmm…..!” Varkon whined as he pushed his hips back to meet Sal’s, blushing at the heard ache of plaeasure that pulses through him, “Mmmm….oooooh Stars please….please harder….!”

The cook pressed up against his back and buried his face in his neck.

“You’re such a needy one…so so needy and cute….I love how you clench around me…..do you like how I spread you open?”

Varkon moaned, his arms trembling as they give out and his upper body slumps down. He gasps and shivers as his cheeks darkened. 

“How I slam into your spot?” For emphasis, he made sure he gave a harder thrust into him, pulling his hips back, “Stars I love how snug you are around me…you take me in so well, chubby bunny….I just can’t get enough of how wet and wonderful you are….” he kissed over his shoulders gently.

“Aaaah…aaah aaah….p-please…! I-I’m…..!” Varkon sobbed when Sal pulled out leaving only the tip inside him.

He felt one of his hand move down his front to between his shaky thighs. He hummed as he gently pinched and rubbed his mate’s clit. He smirked at the soft cries and the twitch of the wet folds that hold the head of his phallus inside Varkon. As if enticing him to thrust back inside of him.

He gave the clit a tug with a hum, “How bad do you want me back in?”

The security guard looked back needily, biting his lip. He tries to push his hips back but those hands hold him in place.

“Well?”

“Aaaaaaah….!” Varkon whined needily, “Please please please I want it so bad…..! I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it into next week….! Ooooooh pleeeease….!!!!!!”

Sal purred deeply as he wrapped his other arm around his chest smiling.

“Oh please please please I n-need it so much…! It makes me feel so good and full, stars please Sal….!” He gasped when he felt him push in slightly “Oooo—-Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!”

Varkon almost sobbed with relief when he felt him thrust back in and arched back feeling himself hit up against his spot. He gripped on to the pillow shaking and mewling wantonly with a gasp.

“Mmmmooooooohoooooo…..!!!!!!”

Sal leaned down slowly and kissed him on the top of his head.

“You’re so quiznaking cute when you beg…..” he hissed softly into his ear, “I should have you do it more often.”


End file.
